eirethunefandomcom-20200214-history
Angleside
General When the migrations of the Second Age were underway, people eventually arrived at Anglehome. Once it was settled, however, it became the Kingdom of Anglehome, making it one of the oldest, continuously governed kingdoms of the Great Nations. Later on, in the 25th century, the realm of Angleside was created, including Coten and Dreton into the kingdom. Many different races live within the kingdom without conflict, though there are always threats from the dark woods, high hills and mountains. The most important geographic feature of Angleside is its long oceanic coast. Although there are roads that link the cites, the maritime routes truly link the cities. To that end, Angleside has a large number of maritime vessels of various sizes in each region of Angleside. The majority of the eastern portion of Angleside, where Anglehome lies, is open plain, bordered on the south by the wild West Mote Hills. Almost everything west of those plains are hills and mountains, stretching all the way to the western most points of Dreton. Recent History More recent history about Angleside Government and Culture Angleside is ruled by the Family Jahren in Kreenan, Anglehome. The Jahren line has been in power for several consecutive monarchs, but the previous dynasties were also closely related. The monarchy is strong in Angleside, but not vindictive. The cities of Angleside are ruled by the most powerful lord that is resident within the environs of a given city. The titles given to each lord reflect their favor with the current King, and can be given or taken away on a whim. The Royal Court in Kreenan is open to any lord of the realm, regardless of race or faith. It is at the court where the issues that face the different regions of the realm are brought to the King and potentially discussed. Any disputes between lords or towns should be brought to the King prior to any violence. The state must remain intact for there are enough forces outside of the state that would see its destruction. Angleside has a long coastline and all of the main predominantly human cities are close to the coast. Even the great Halls of the Coten Dwarves is not very far from the coast, by dwarven standards, though they are not often inclined to become seafarers. Nonetheless, Angleside uses its coasts wisely for trade with many other lands and keeps communication with its own distant cities. Most of the trade that is domestic to Angleside is carried out by ships rather than by roads. Regions of Angleside There are three regions in Angleside, namely Anglehome, Coten and Dreton. Anglehome is the most populus as well as being the breadbasket for the realm. Each region can sustain itself, but the food that is produced in the Kreenan Plain abounds as the land is fertile and the environment quite safe. Each region feels that they are truly part of the realm. Even in Dreton, where Watchlock is nearly 300 miles by road to the nearest walled city, the people feel they are part of the realm and proud of it. In Watchlock, there is a city-wide celebration when the Family Marboor enables a lucky emissary to go to the Royal Court. Anglehome Anglehome is the most populus region of Angleside. There are farms stretching out into the Kreenan Plain from both Kreenan and Portmunt, reaching more than halfway to the West Mote Hills. The West Mote Hills are not civilized in any way, and war parties from Orcs or Goblins have been known to test the security of the perimeter farms in the plains. The Chwaer Wood is safe near the coastal road, but grows dangerous and dark as it heads east, especially when it begins to rise into the hills. The eastern edge of Angleside is stopped by the treacherous Mote Moors and North Mote Hills. Wainmouth is ever vigilant against raiders from these wild lands. To the west, Anglehome is divided from Coten by the River Ffydd, which provides trade down from Derrin Dale in Bavarin. The people of Anglehome are proud, whether they are farmers, fisherman or traders. The cities are lively, but so are the small villages scattering the countryside. They are loyal subjects, even when times are tough. The eastern border of Anglehome is truly the Mote Hills. These hills are not often visited by people of Angleside because of the history and sagas between man and dragon. When the lines were made centuries ago at the end of the Second Fire Sky War, it proved to be a line that if not crossed, all would live in peace. Character Characteristics Humanoid ''Characteristics: ''Brown hair, large frame, mixed complexion Humanoid Stats: ''+1 Str, +1 Dex, +1 Int or +1 Cha, +1 Con ''Languages: ''Cith Isar, Mithe Isar (E), Shaken Nûn (D), Toarus (½), Gwr-Ffadwr (O) Cities of Angleside Kreenan Kreenan is the capital city of Angleside. The Family Jahren has ruled for several monarchs and is in good relations with the lords at court. Kreenan is the largest city in Angleside, and it is also filled with people from other lands. The palace of the King, located within the central keep, is quite large and capable of housing many more courtiers than the many it already hosts. The city has been there for hundreds of years, so there are several walled quarters, representing different eras where the expansion was needed. The environment around Kreenan is extremely simple: fertile plains or coastal waters. The River Ffydd is nearby and allows for even more trade with the city. On the west banks of the river are the lower Coten Hills, but they are peaceful, and supply more granite for the city than danger. Family Jahren is just, strong and respected. The court in Kreenan is well-populated and lively. All of the lords in the realm are welcome, as long as they swear fealty. The loyalty to the King is paramount, and then anything can be discussed thereafter. There are not many tasks required by the royal family on a frequent basis. When war or real existential threats occur, then there will be a call to arms, but in the almost halcyon world that Kreenan exists in, visit Kreenan to enjoy what it has to offer. The shops and guilds in Kreenan are varied and interesting. The trade that comes into Kreenan reflects the maritime nature of the realm and the importance of the largest city of Angleside. There are great boat crafters and stone masons, besides the large number of martial, agrarian, and trade related vendors. The majority of the Children Gods are represented by shrines in the city, and there are ways, not too far from town, to worship the Guardian Gods. The main temples in town are Dagilian, Lord of Law, Kaelia, Mistress of the Hearth, and Sapahn, Lord of Conscience and Remembrance. These temples are well-endowed by the King because these gods truly support the soul of the realm. Wainmouth Wainmouth sits at the far eastern end of Angleside, on the coast, at the delta of the Chwaer River, on the boundary of the Mote Moors, in the valley before the North Mote Hills rise from The Bryan. The end of the road and the end of Angleside. Wainmouth is a long way from the nearest walled city, but the people who live in Wainmouth are firm in their heritage and proud of what they survive. The area around Wainmouth is fairly dangerous, whether you are in the moors, the hills or the forest. The coastal road is only marginally dangerous, but it's well-patrolled so by Wainmouth standards, a grandmother could travel safely by herself. There are some groves and small farms close the city along the coast, but the salt insures only certain crops can be grown. Fishing and hunting provides food as well, but Wainmouth receives enough food from trading to have a great variety available in its markets. It's position to the east along The Bryan gives it contact with Calandiren, Balmorien, and Teldor. Family Bamtoar is a strong, family with a long history of action. Not always the correct action, but act they will and then learn whatever the consequence. The area around Wainmouth has forever, meaning centuries, been a tough place to live, but once the first stone was set, people decided to keep it there, and the family Bamtoar was not going to be the one to discourage that sentiment. First to arms, first to protect, and first to show up at the Royal Court. The Family Bamtoar will have to change greatly should the head of the family not receive the title of Duke. Even though the family is willing to go forth and do what is necessary, they are also willing to call people into the fray. There is evil afoot. There are enemies at the gates. The city will survive with your help. There is an old monument in Wainmouth commemorating the First Fire Sky War and the fight with the dragons through the area and the Mote. It was here that the ''Dragonbane ''sect dedicated their lives to understanding and fighting dragon-kind. The Dragonbane are publicly visible and active in Wainmouth, although they mostly train and scout. It's too dangerous to Wainmouth for the Dragonbane to actually hunt the dragons in the Mote. There is large membership to the Dragonbane in Eastlom, Udbotsi, but they are only a secret group, as the people there generally have a different view of dragonkind. There are still stories of dragons being somewhere in the northern Mote Hills and Moors, but people do not venture to deeply there because of an ancient pact between mankind and dragon. The shops and guilds are pretty sufficient for most needs, but they have a heavy focus on seafaring and martial concerns. Nonetheless, because of the varied trade, the stores and guilds will find a way to find most anything. Hearth, War and Valor. Kailia, Thakune, and Astoda. These temples are clearly the most important places to worship in the city, without question. There aren't secondary temples. Perhaps you can buy some simple candles or plates to worship you gods. The town won't discourage it in any way. In fact, they'll applaud your strength of focus. Portmunt' ' Portmunt is the embodiment of port traffic and agrarian society. It is as safe as any city in Eirethune can be and it has both successful resources and the ability to trade them. There is coast and there are fertile plains, and the harbor that Portmunt has is deep water and perfect for more trade. Family Bavonar continues to rule the city and build their wealth through their ties in agriculture, husbandry and trade. This is not a new lesson for other families to become wealthy in Portmunt. The city and land is gifted by their location, appreciation and history. The Family Bavonar is content with what they have achieved and will work to continue to achieve more. There is little risk to the lords of Portmunt, but when it does arise, they will spare no expense to maintain their potential for growth. The shops and guilds in Portmunt are quite good. They can trade well and so the shops are full of interesting items. The guilds are still probably more focused on what will make Portmunt greater, which is agrarian and merchant concerns, but still, there are possibilities in the city. There are two great temples in town to exalt the two great industries in town: Hermax, Lord of Merchants, and Thopila, Mistress of the Harvest. Portmunt has good shrines to all of the Children Gods to make sure they welcome their visitors, but it is not convenient for those who seek places for the Guardian Gods. '''Coten' Coten lies in the middle of Angleside, not far from the capital, and bounded by Dreton on the west. It is completely hilly, and yet it has good ports to allow it relatively close access to whatever it needs. At the same time, the cities of Coten are all relatively close as well as diverse, especially since one happens to be a large dwarven labyrinth in the high hills. Coten is extremely picturesque, if nothing else. The water rises through cliffs, to quickly rising hills into sharp jagged mountains. Coten is also the crossroads. The expanse of fertile plains and luxury of Anglehome lies to the east, while the harsh, hilly, mountainous arm of Dreton lies to the west. Coten is also close to the northernmost cities of Bavarin in the south The Coten Hills are wild. The Coten Wood is wild . The Coten Mountains are wild. There is no doubt about the onslaught of the land around them and its expanse. That being said, the people of Angleside who have lived in Coten have known these parameters and have dealt with them where it makes the most sense to do so. The roads through the Coten Hills and Coten Wood are very free of danger. The trade routes travel fine because the popel know the importance of the task. That being said, the hills have really never lost their danger, rather the known differences between what is to be left safe and what is wild is clearly delineated. Stay to the path, beware the dark. The one saving grace to the danger all around is that in the center of the darkness, in the crags and spikes of the high Coten Mountains, is the Halls of the Coten Dwarves. They may not take care of everything in the mountains, but they are aware of most of the issues that can arise there. There is at least some solace in the fact that the area is brutal to those who venture into it, and perhaps a few who can help when all seems lost. The River Bachged, tumbling down from the Coten Mountains, can be a ferocious river. There are times of year when certain parts of the river can be used to go downstream, but there are some cataracts that would force one to portage. By the time the River Ffydd reaches Coten, it is much more manageable than the Bachged. Trade is possible from Derrin Dale, down the Derrin Fork into the main branch of the river, all the way to the sea. The river travels near the Ffydd Corner Wood, which is dangerous, but fortunately not close enough to the river to endanger river travelers too much. Character Characteristics Humanoid ''Characteristics: ''Dark complexion, Dusty hair, Light Frame, Good Swimmers Humanoid Stats: ''+1 Str, +1 Con, +2 Dex. ''Languages: ''Cith Isar, Mithe Isar (E), Shaken Nûn (D), Toarus (½),Gwr-Ffadwr (O) Cities of Coten Calan Calan sits in a small valley in the hills where lies the crossroads between Derrin Dale, the halls of the dwarves, Grey Horn and Kreenan. The hills of the valley have dramatic vertical shapes, and when coupled with the shimmering silver leafed fruit trees which cradle the town, the contrasts of light and shadow present a striking environment. The hills around Calan are not particularly safe if you go far enough into them. Calan routinely sends out patrols into the hills and along the roads for short distances to insure nothing hostile comes into town. The patrols of Calan tend to be lightly armored and more stealthy than a patrol from Anglehome, seeking to observe first, plan and then take care of the threat. When Baron Xeirshah calls out for additional help, the majority of the help desired should follow this paradigm. There are exceptions, of course, when larger threats loom. The Family Xeirshah is aligned with merchant trade and knows how important trade is to this town hidden in the hills. They are protective of the city and they know that patrolling the area and roads is an important part of maintaining the city. Should any problems arise beyond the norm, the Baron will quickly issue bounties and even notify the other cities in Coten, Kreenan and even Derrin Dale to either seek help one way or another. The main gods in Calan are Hermax, Lord of Merchants, Kaelia, Mistress of the Hearth, and Hadokahn, Lord of Shadows. The first two have normal, obvious temples, but the temple to Hadokahn has a more furtive entrance. There are other shrines in town, including a lovely one for Lasipa, Mistress of the Sun and Moon. Halls of the Coten Dwarves (Kantor Nank) The Halls of the Coten Dwarves, also known as Kantor Nank, is a great underground city whose opening is at a high valley in the Coten Mountains, not far from the source of the River Bachged. The area is striking and harsh, but the halls have been there for centuries, housing the dwarves since their migration after the Plague of Ur and Ka, early in the Second Age. The halls are ancient, but the dwarves keep them stable and strong. The dwarves, from time to time, also expand the halls deeper into the earth, not that they really need more room, but the citizens of Kantor Nank are industrious. Duke Hakinan is part of a long line of other Hakinan rulers of Kantor Nank and has been the leader since before the Great War. There is a sense that the Duke and Kantor Nank are apart from the rest of Angleside, but they do their part when asked, and they do have representatives in the court in Kreenan. It is exceedingly rare that Kantor Nank requires assistance from the rest of Angleside, except for trade and such. There are shops inside Kantor Nank and certainly guilds as the dwarves build most of what they need inside the halls. There is not a lot of goods from other lands, however, but the quality of the craft for the goods produced inside the halls is quite good. There are beautiful temples inside Nantor Kank for Hramit, Lord of Construciton, Astoda, Lord of Valor, and Kaelia, Mistress of the Hearth. You can also find a few decent sized temples present therein for Dagilian, Lord of Law, Palio, Mistress of Balance, Sapahn, Lord of Conscience and Remembrance, Mahgmank, Lord of Gluttony and Acquisition, Hadokhan, Lord of Shadows, and Thakune, Lord of War. The dwarves also revere the Guardian Gods and will assist any worshiper seeking a place to worship them. Grey Horn Grey Horn lies at a break in the harsh cliff-ridden coastline that most of western Angleside possesses. Facing east on Coten Bay, Grey Horn has a relatively level foundation, with even a few farms surrounding the main city. The Coten Hills aren't far off, but there is at least some respite in Grey Horn before any head west into the mountainous interior of Dreton. There are shoals off of the north coast near Grey Horn, but the area out in Coten Bay is protected a bit from the harsh winds of the west. Family Realnore has been a strong house in Grey Horn for many generations, but only recently have they supplanted their main rival house in Grey Horn, the Mangrets. There is a long history of unfortunate accidents in the ruling families of Grey Horn. It's wise not to be too ostentatious or overtly headstrong in the town, less you find yourself in a sudden precarious situation as tempers can often flare quickly. Challenges aside, Grey Horn is relatively peaceful and not often bothered by the encroachment of bandits or dangerous monsters. From time to time, the roads to the west may fall into danger, and whomever is ruling Grey Horn may post bounties for those who will take care of business there. The shops and guilds in Grey Horn focus mostly on merchant trade and fishing, but there are a fair number of excellent weaponsmiths and alchemists in town, especially for a town of its size. There are also a good number of items from other realms on The Bryan, given Watchlock's importance as a seafaring trade center. Even within Angleside, since most of the main cities are coastal, the trade within Angleside is mostly maritime-based, offering many ways to see the realm without ever having to get on a horse. The main temples in Grey Horn exalt Sapayo, Mistress of Games and Hunting, Thadaok, Lord of Storms, Hermax, Lord of Merchants, and Palio, Mistress of Balance. The Families Realnore and Mangret are great contributors to the temple to Palio, as are many other important families in town, and so It would be a good idea to preserve the sanctity of that temple in particular. There are shrines to many other deities as well to accommodate the reasonable number of travelers from other cities that find their way to Grey Horn. '''Dreton' Dreton is the region further east on the southern mainland of Eirethune. It’s mountainous peninsula protrudes far into the Western Seas, and for that reason, its people are one with the sea. There are horrible gales that blast the coastline and the people are very hardened and insular, focusing their life on the sea and the inevitable death that follows. The Dreton Cliffs on the north, and the Diwedd Cliffs on the south, surround Dreton with a wall of stone. Only a few breaks in the cliff walls exist on either shore. Hills rise directly from the cliffs though they level off to an extent in the center of Dreton. On this high plateau, Galnah Dale and Galnah Wood lie. There are some settlers in the Dale, but life is harsh there, with many foes around, and not much support from the distant towns. Character Characteristics Humanoid ''Characteristics: ''Dark complexion, Dark Red Hair, Light Frame ''Humanoid Stats: ''+3 Dex, +1 Con ''Languages: ''Cith Isar, Mithe Isar (E), Shaken Nûn (D), Toarus (½),Gwr-Ffadwr (O) Cities of Dreton Watchlock At the western end of the continent lies a break in the ragged cliffs with soft coves and stony beaches. This is Watchlock lies, the last port on the southern continent. It is not only far west, but it is very far from any other walled city. The forests and hills in this far reach of Dreton are quite wild and precarious, but to the people of Dreton, this is just another challenge, not an impediment. The town of Watchlock sits fairly high above the water, with somewhat circuitous paths leading down the slopes to the shores where the harbor lies. Most of the citizens live within the walls, but there are some who make their home in the cliffside, having dug out their own dwellings from the rock. To the south of Watchlock along the road, there are farms which supply the distant town with something other than fish and game. Family Marboor has been the ruling house of Watchlock for many generations, and when they didn't rule, they were important; a family that has long been out on the arm to the west. As far as Watchlock is from everything else, they do feel that they are part of Angleside, and they contribute when they are called, and have celebrations when someone is appointed to go to the Royal Court in Kreenan. Baronet Marboor, himself, sometimes makes the trip to Kreenan; what's another couple hundred mile journey in the life of someone from Watchlock. As for town safety, Watchlock is always at risk. There are patrols that go out quite a distance from the city, but it is difficult to keep everyone safe all of the time. It is also not uncommon for Watchlock to send a small force into the Galnah Dale if they hear a settlement has been attacked. Bounties are common in Watchlock as trouble is pretty continuous on this outpost of civilization. Another aspect of the psyche and determination of Watchlock and Dreton is to settle lands that don't always make sense. The Galnah Dale is a difficult place to live, and yet something drives settlers to go there and make it part of the civilized world. The rate of survival is not good there, but settlements do persist. The same can be said for the Isle of Baldurin more than 100 miles west of Watchlock. For hundreds of years, people have tried to survive on the Isle, but only a handful of people have been able to do so. To overcome the odds and colonize the Isle has long been a goal of the Dreton and of Family Marboor. Perhaps one day it can be done. The shops and guilds of Watchlock are fairly austere. There is trade to Watchlock, but they have little to actually trade and no one sends their goods to Watchlock to be traded elsewhere. If you need goods for fishing, hunting and sailing, you are in the right place. Tough to find unique goods beyond that though. The main temples in Watchlock are for Sapayo, Mistress of Games and Hunting, Sapahn, Lord of Conscience and Remembrance, and Lasipa, Mistress of the Sun and the Moon. There is a good sized shrine to Thakune, Lord of War, as well, and some a smattering of other shrines for other personal worship.